marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Costumes
Each character has an alternate costume. It only effects on visual appearance and doesn't alter the gameplay. Also every alternate costume has a history and/or relevance to Marvel and/or Capcom. It has been confirmed that in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom each character would have a total of 6 cotsumes (not counting DLC) consisting of their alternates from the original MVC3 with the addition of two extra alternates. Existing costumes have been improved/edited to look more like their comic book inspirations. Marvel Wolverine *Brown and yellow suit [Classic Wolverine] *Blue and red suit [Weapon X] *Black and white suit [X-Force] *Green and blue suit [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Wolverine] (UMvC3) *Pale yellow and blue suit, black gloves [Wolverine: Enemy of the State] (UMvC3) Iron Man *Silver armor, yellow light [Mark I Armor] *Blue armor, red light [Stealth Armor] *Red and silver armor [Silver Centurion Armor] * Grey and Yellow armor, yellow light [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Iron Man] (UMvC3) * Golden armor, yellow light [The Golden Avenger] (UMvC3) *''Iron Patriot'' armor [Dark Avengers' Norman Osborn] (DLC) Hulk * Gray skin and blue pants [Gray Hulk] * Teal Skin with pink pants [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate''/Original Hulk''] * Red skin with black pants and nails, glowing yellow eyes http://marvel.wikia.com/Red_Hulk_%28Thaddeus_Ross%29 Red Hulk * Light Green skin and Bright Purple pants [Classic Hulk] (UMvC3) * Blue pants and Red veins all over body [Age of X] (UMvC3) Deadpool * Yellow and blue suit [Weapon X: Days of Future Now] * Black and white outfit [X-Force] * Inverse black and red suit [Weapon X] * Olive green suit [Death Wish] (UMvC3) * Retro X-Men suit [Deadpool #17] (UMvC3) Captain America *Red suit, large red star on shield [Red Guardian] *Green suit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ''alternate] *''Punisher suit [The Punisher after Civil War] *Light blue with original shield [Captain America Comics] (UMvC3) *Light blue with black gloves and boots, new shield pattern [Age of X] (UMvC3) *''Steve Rogers w/old shield'' (DLC) Doctor Doom * Dark blue cloak with gray tunic [Doom 2099] * Black wrinkled cloak and tunic [Old Man Logan] * Red cloak with black tunic and Black armor [Doom 2099 and Dark Reign] * White cloak with light blue tunic [Future Foundation] (UMvC3) * Red cloak and tunic [Death Mask - ''Deadpool Corps] (UMvC3)'' *''Doomwar suit'' (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Super-Skrull * Orange and gray suit, gray skin [Rl'nnd] *Red and black suit, forest green skin Original *Black and white suit with white eyes [[http://marvel.wikia.com/Kl%27rt_%28Earth-1610%29 Ultimate Super-Skrull]] *''Annihilation suit'' (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Thor *White and silver suit, gold accents [Thor Girl] (MvC3) *Blue and white suit, red and hold accents and black hair Original (MvC3) *Black suit, gold accents, tan skin [Beta Ray Bill] *Light blue suit, gold chain mail, helmet and boots [Thor #378] (UMvC3) *Dark blue suit and Cape, gold chain mail and boots, red and white striped wristbands and belt [Heroes Reborn] (UMvC3) *Dark blue suit, chain mail, and boots, dark red cape, glowing blue chest studs [Ultimate Thor] (UMvC3) *Red suit, boots, and cape, grey chain mail, yellow Belt, glowing blue chest studs, paler skin [Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes Space Suit] (UMvC3) *''Classic Thor'' (DLC) Dormammu *Red armor with gold belt Original *Purple and red armor [Classic Dormammu] (MvC3) *Green and yellow armor with blue head flame [Strange Tales] *Bright green and orange armor with purple head flame [Sorcerer Supreme] (UMvC3) *Blue with red Belt, gloves, and cape [Black Baron Dormammu; Exiles - New Exiles Annual #1] (UMvC3) *Blue with purple armor, gloves, and boots [Rorkannu - Nextwave] (UMvC3) X-23 *Gold top, gold and black pants [New X-Men] *Violet top, white pants, tan skin [Captain Universe/X-23] *Black and white striped top, black pants [X-23 #1] *''X-Men: Evolution suit'' (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Spider-Man *Black suit with white eyes and markings [Symbiote suit] *Red suit with yellow eyes and markings [Iron Spider armor] *Black suit with glowing green eyes and markings [Big Time s''tealth suit] *Black suit witth glowing yellow eyes and markings [''New Spider-Armor suit] (UMvC3) *White suit with black eyes and markings [Future Foundation suit] (UMvC3) Magneto *Purple and red reversed suit [Mutant X] *Red and black suit http://marvel.wikia.com/Erik_Lensherr_%28Earth-1610%29 Ultimate Magneto *Cyan and black suit and red cape [Yipes' MVC2's Mag-F***in'-Neto] *White suit and cape [Age of X] (UMvC3) *Black and Purple suit [X-Men: Eve of Destruction] (UMvC3) M.O.D.O.K. *Silver body [Tales of Suspense] *Orange body with red arms and legs, red lips and mascara [M.O.D.A.M.] *Gray skin and red eyes [Super-Villain Team-Up: M.O.D.O.K.'s 11] *''Elvis M.O.D.O.K.'' [Nextwave] (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) She-Hulk *Red hair, lipstick and Frightful Four ''suit with white gloves and olive green skin [Lyra (Frightful Four)] *Watery green hair and skin, black suit with white stripe in center, grey gloves http://marvel.wikia.com/Elizabeth_Ross_%28Earth-1610%29 Ultimate She-Hulk *Red skin with black hair and shoes, purple and black suit with white stripes, grey gloves http://marvel.wikia.com/Elizabeth_Ross_%28Earth-616%29 Red She-Hulk *Blue suit with Fantastic 4 logo [''Fantastic Four suit] (UMvC3) Shuma-Gorath *Pink body with green eye [Marvel Super Heroes ''debut color] *Blue body with yellow eye [''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Chrome body with black eye Original Storm *White outfit [X-Men Vol.2] *Red outfit [X-Treme X-Men in Tokyo] (MvC3) *Black outfit with red lined cape [X-Treme X-Men] (MvC3) *Black leotard and boots with silver trim and bracelets, purple cape and leggings [X-Men: Revolution/X-Men 2000] (UMvC3) *Dark grey outfit with silver trim, with white lightning style trim on cape [Current] (UMvC3) *Blue and yellow leotard, with yellow boots, trim, and hairband, and blue cape and leggings [1990s/Retro X-Men uniform] (UMvC3) *Light blue leotard, boots, hairband, and drapes, with silver trim and leggings [Mjolnir Storm] (UMvC3) *''Retro/Morlock suit'' (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Phoenix *White outfit [Phoenix: Endsong] *Black outfit, boots, and gloves, grey belt, yellow X-Men logo on chest [New X-Men] *Blue outfit, yellow neck [X-Men Vol.2 and X-Men Forever]' ' *Red ouftit with grey gloves and boots, bare neck, and V-shaped facial marking [Weapon X] (UMvC3) *Red outfit with yellow X around the torso [X-Factor] (UMvC3) Taskmaster *Orange cape and shield and dark blue outfit [Classic Taskmaster] *Orange cape and suit with red and black shield [Frightful Four] *Blue cape and suit with blue and white shield [UDON's Taskmaster] (MvC3) *Red suit with grey and red shield, black boots [Deadpool color scheme] (UMvC3) *Black top, cape, gloves, and boots, brown legs with White and Yellow shield and face. Shield, cape, gloves and boots have red trim [Black Knight color scheme] (UMvC3) *Light purple cape and shield and Lightblue suit, dark blue face [Mr. Fear color scheme] (UMvC3) Sentinel *Black Sentinel [X-Men: Legacy] *Yellow and Blue Sentinel [Yipes' MvC2's Mango Sentinel] *Red and Purple Sentinel [X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse/1990s Sentinel] *''Classic Sentinel'' (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Ghost Rider *Gray wrist gauntlets and jeans with blue jacket, gloves and boots [1990s - Daniel Ketch] *Light blue torso, gauntlets, gloves, and boots, Fantastic Four symbol on chest [New Fantastic Four] *Red jacket, gloves, pants, and boots [Robert Blackthorne - Ultimate Ghost Rider] *Blue Jacket, yellow gloves, gauntlets, belt, and boot legs, orange pants and feet [Noble Kale] *White jacket, gloves, pants, and boots [Phantom Rider/1967 Ghost Rider] Hawkeye *Blue and light blue tunic, purple bands, boots, and mask, yellow bow [Tales of Suspense] *Red suit and eyepiece with gray trim, bands, gloves, and boots [Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems - Evil Hawkeye] *Brown mask, boots, gloves, and trim, yellow suit, eyepiece and bands [Heroes Reborn] *Black suit and red trim and armbands [Ultimate Hawkeye] *Grey suit with red mask, bands, boots, gloves, and belt, with yellow Skin [Space Suit in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes] Doctor Strange *Blue cape and lighter yellow belt, yellow gloves [Vintage Blue Outfit] *Red tunic, gold chest logo, white belt, beige gloves Doctor Strange/Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems'' *Tunic with red top and gray bottom and sleeves, silver logo, gray underneath cape [Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe] *Black tunic, leggings, and cape with dark red chest logo and under cape, blue belt [Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme animated film] *Pale blue tunic with no logo, grey cape and pendant, beige gloves [Doctor Strange 1602] Iron Fist *White jumpsuit and yellow band [Classic a''ppearance''] *Red jumpsuit and yellow band [H'ylthri evil clone color scheme] *Blue jumpsuit, green band and snake tatoo [Steel Serpent color scheme] *Purple jumpsuit and band and snake tatoo [Steel Serpent alternate color scheme] *Black and green jumpsuit, green band and black skin [Power Fist color scheme] Rocket Raccoon Nova Mvc3 spiderman variants.png Mvc3caps.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118053952987-000.jpg 15 dlcpics02.jpg 15 dlcpics28.jpg Thor-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics11.jpg Skrull-noscale.jpg Marvel vs Capcom 3 She-Hulk.png Deadpool-noscale.jpg ShumaPink.jpg ShumaBlue.jpg ShumaSilver.jpg Mvc3modoks.jpg Doom-noscale.jpg Hulk main.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-of-two-worlds-20110118054331585-000.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-1.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-2.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-3.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-X-23-costume-4.jpg Storm2.jpg Red Storm.jpg Marvel-vs-capcom-3-taskmaster-costume-3.jpg Sentinel--article image.jpg colors10.JPG colors4.JPG colors5.JPG colors6.JPG colors8.JPG Colors2.JPG colors13.JPG colors14.JPG colors16.JPG colors18.JPG colors19.JPG colors21.JPG 'Capcom' Ryu *Black outfit with white headband and yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 8] *Red outfit with black headband and black gloves [Street Fighter II alternate] *Blue outfit with yellow headband and yellow gloves [Street Fighter Alpha alternate] *''Street Fighter'' outfit (DLC) Morrigan Aensland *Blonde hair with black and orange outfit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Dark purple hair with pink outfit [Capcom vs. SNK alternate] *White hair with red and green outfit [Lilith Aensland's inspired color scheme] *Open white button-up shirt, tight red pants [Darkstalkers OVA] (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Chris Redfield *Blue B.S.A.A. uniform [S.T.A.R.S. ''color scheme] *Blonde hair with white ''B.S.A.A. uniform and black pants and tan skin [Leon Kennedy color scheme] *Black and white B.S.A.A. uniform with white hair and pale skin [Resident Evil 5's Safari ''color scheme] *''S.T.A.R.S. uniform (DLC) Dante *Black coat with tan skin and blonde hair [Trish ''color scheme] *Black coat and gray camoflage pants [''Devil May Cry 2's Diesel color scheme] *White coat and dark gray pants with light blue hair and red eyes [Breath of Fire's Ryu color scheme] *''Sparda Human Form>Devil Form'' [Devil May Cry 3 alternate unlockable attire] (DLC) Felicia *Blonde hair with tan skin [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Black hair with red fur [Variation of Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Pink hair with black fur 3 alternate Chun-Li *Red outfit with black hair [Street Fighter II alternate] *Black outfit with black boots, black pantyhose, red accents [Street Fighter III Color 12/Street Fighter IV Color 10] *White outfit with white boots, white pantyhose, gray accents *Baby Blue outfit with white pantyhose and baby blue boots [Street Fighter III Color 11] *''Street Fighter Alpha'' outfit (DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Trish *Red top and forearm sleeves, dark brown pants, black boots, pale skin and silver hair [Dante ''color scheme] *Blue outfit, white boots [''Viewtiful Joe's Sexy Silvia color scheme] *White outfit, black forearm sleeves and boots, tan skin, silver hair [Devil May Cry 4's Gloria color scheme] Amaterasu *Dark gray fur with white face, paws and underbelly [Canine Warrior Gi/''Take'' color scheme] *Dark brown fur with light brown facial markings, paws, and underbelly [Canine Warrior Chu/''Hayabusa'' color scheme] *Pink fur with light pink face, paws, and underbelly, flower mark on back legs [Canine Warrior Jin/''Ume'' color scheme] *Dark green fur [Amaterasu statue] (UMvC3) *Brownish yellow fur with white face, legs, and underbelly [Shina Inu ''color scheme] (UMvC3) Viewtiful Joe *Blue suit and beard with green eyes and visor [''Captain Blue Jr. color scheme] *Black suit, gloves, boots and beard with purple eyes and scarf [Black Emperor Jet Black color scheme] *White suit and beard with pink eyes [Jet Black color scheme] *Purple suit, eyes, visor, and scarf, dark purple neck, gloves, and boots [Blade Master Alastor color scheme] (UMvC3) *Light blue suit and beard with pink eyes and visor, yellow scarf [Sexy Silvia color scheme] (UMvC3) Tron Bonne *Blonde hair, Red outfit, Red and Brown Gustaff [Roll Caskett color scheme] **Servbot: White body, Black hands and buttons [Data color scheme] *Black and Yellow outfit, Black and Yellow Gustaff [The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Stylish Gustaff color scheme/Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] **Servbot: Salmon body with Gray hands and buttons *White and Orange outfit, Blue and Yellow Gustaff [Servbot color scheme] (MvC3) **Servbot: Green body with Orange hands and Yellow buttons [Gustaff color scheme] *Grey hair with Red earrings, Light Gray outfit, Army Green and White Gustaff [Tiesel Bonne color scheme] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Gray head and shoulders, Army Green body and Brown buttons *Blue and Yellow outfit, Black hair, with Orange, Black, and White Gustaff [Bon Bonne color scheme] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Beige head and shoulders, Orange body with Yellow buttons, Brown hands *Pink and Gray outfit and Gustaff [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate/Namco X Capcom color scheme] (UMvC3) **Servbot: Orange head, hands and buttons, Black body Albert Wesker *White suit with tan skin [Resident Evil's Umbrella Corporation/Scientists coloration] *Light blue coat and dark blue suit with white hair and tan skin [Devil May Cry 3's Vergil ''color scheme] '(MvC3)' *Dark red coat and white suit with light brown hair Original *Forest green jacket with tan skin and white hair Original '(UMvC3)' *Purple jacket and White hair [''Sengoku Basara 3's Ishida Mitsunari color scheme] (UMvC3) *White coat and red suit with black hair [Street FIghter's M. Bison color scheme] (UMvC3) *''S.T.A.R.S.'' uniform (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Sir Arthur *Blue armor with yellow face shield [Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins color scheme] *Green armor [Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] *Gold armor [Ghouls 'n Ghosts color scheme] Nathan Rad Spencer *Red tanktop with brown pants and red hair [Jayne Magdalene color scheme] *Orange tanktop and pants with black hair and boots [Bionic Commando Re-Armed P2 color scheme] *White tanktop with dark green pants [Mercs' Thomas Clarke color scheme] Zero *Blue armor with light brown hair and red gems [Mega Man X color scheme] *Black and yellow armor with dark blue gems [Axl ''color scheme] *Purple and red armor with dark brown hair and dark blue gems ''color scheme Jill Valentine *Red/Black Jumpsuit with Orange hair *Green/Brown Jumpsuit with Blonde hair *Black/Silver Jumpsuit with White hair Crimson Viper *Brown hair, black top, yellow tie, white pants, black gloves [''El Fuerte color scheme] *Yellow hair, yellow/black top, red tie, yellow pants, black gloves [Rufus color scheme] *Black hair, white/blue top, white tie, white pants, white gloves [Abel ''color scheme] *Blond hair, purple/black top, yellow tie, purple pants, black gloves '(UMvC3)' *Auburn hair, red/black top, black tie, blue pants, brown gloves ''[Resident Evil's Claire Redfield color scheme] (UMvC3) *''S.I.N. outfit'' (DLC - Villain Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Mike Haggar *Tan skin, black shoes and camoflage pants [Soldier Haggar] *Pale skin, black Belt, pants, shoes and hair [Formal Haggar] *Pale skin, grey hair and belt, tan pants [Old Haggar] *Red pants, black shoes [Young Haggar] (UMvC3) *Tan skin, black shoes and leopard skin pants [Kraven the Hunter color scheme] (UMvC3) Akuma *Purple outfit and black beads with orange hair and gray skin *Dark green outfit and black beads with yellow hair *Black outfit and dark brown beads with gray hair and dark gray skin [Oni Akuma ''color scheme] *Dark red outfit with purple-grey hair, beads, gloves, and sandals, lighter skin '(UMvC3)' *Vibrant purple outfit, fiery red hair with grey streaks, tan skin [''Street Fighter III] (UMvC3) *Cyber-Akuma [Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) (UMvC3) Hsien-Ko *Red and black outfit with white skin and black Hair [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Yellow and blue outfit [Darkstalkers 3 alternate] *Blue and black outfit Original Strider Hiryu *Black outfit and hair, brown boots, grey chest symbol [Black Daredevil/Ninja color scheme] *Light blue outfit with dark blue scarf, red abdomen sash, blonde hair, yellow armbads [Kenji color scheme] *White outfit with brown abdomen sash and chest symbol [Strider Hien color scheme] *Tan outfit with black hair, scarf, chest symbol, abdomen sash, armbands and boots [Ibuki color scheme] *Orange outfit, white scarf and chest symbol, yellow armbands and boots [Guy color scheme] *Light purple outfit without scarf [Arcade Strider] (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Firebrand *Blue skin with brown wings, red eyes, and silver gauntlets [Capcom Logo color scheme] *Yellow skin with grey wings and silver gauntlets *Black skin with red wings, and gold gauntlets [Blackheart color scheme} *Dark grey skin, wings and mouth, stone grey gauntlets [Living gargoyle statue colour scheme] *Green skin with purple wings, gauntlets, and nails [Green Goblin color scheme] Nemesis *Dark brown skin with blood red outfit and rocket launcher [Executioner Majini color scheme] *Dark brown skin with dark green outfit and black rocket launcher [Man-Thing color scheme] *Lightblue skin with dark blue outfit and rocket launcher [Police Zombie color scheme] *Feint pink skin and outfit with dark violet-red rocket launcher [Raw Meat] *Pure white skin and outfit with black rocket launcher [Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles T.A.L.O.S color scheme] Vergil *Black trench coat with white on inside, white shirt, black pants and brown boots [Vergil's concept artwork] *Dark blue trench coat with red on inside, red shirt, dark blue pants and brown boots [Nero color scheme] *Red trench coat with pink on inside, red shirt, red pants and red boots [Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition Vergil alternate color scheme. Nicknamed "Vante" in fan circles] *White trench coat with red on inside, dark blue shirt, black pants and black boots [Rival Schools: United by Fate's Kyosuke color scheme] *Blue trench coat with yellow on inside, red shirt, blue pants and brown boots [Demitri Maximoff color scheme] Phoenix Wright Frank West Trish-noscale.jpg Dante-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics09.jpg Morrigan-620x.jpg Felicia-noscale.jpg Hsien--article image.jpg Nathan-noscale.jpg Chunli-noscale.jpg Chris-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics32.jpg Arthur-noscale.jpg Zero-noscale.jpg Tron-noscale.jpg Ryu-noscale.jpg 15 dlcpics29.jpg Wesker Costumes.jpg JillRed.jpg JillGreen.jpg JillBlack.jpg colors1.JPG Fire.JPG Nemesis.JPG colors7.JPG colors9.JPG colors3.jpg colors11.jpg colors12.jpg Colors15.jpg colors17.jpg colors20.JPG DLC costume packs 15_dlcpics21.jpg|DLC Costume Pack #1 Po-femme.png|DLC - Femme Fatale Costume Pack Po-hero.png|DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack Po-villain.png|DLC - Villain Costume Pack Category:MvC3